1.60 - 1.69
1.68-1.69 (3/16/2015) * Fixed the voting system * Less intense energy and health warnings * Fixed a few tooltip errors. * Attempt to fix bug which causes materials to disappear without resulting crafted item, typically occuring with full inventory 1.67 (3/10/2015) * Selection screen fixed completely! (Seemingly, please report any bugs through email!) * Bone Necklace experience granted on use increased from 125 to 350. * Bone Necklace no longer disabled permanently for hero upon single use. * Experiment No. 1 now drops a Bone Necklace. * Experiment No. 1 now has a low chance of dropping 1 Shard of Corruption. * Experiment No. 1 now respawn after 5 minutes of being killed. * Corruption now drops 2 Shards of Corruption. * Ultralisk now drops 3 - 5 Shards of Corruption. * Trickster's disarm now only works on enemy heroes. 1.63-1.66 (3/9/2015) * Attempt to fully fix selection screen and spawn points * Temporarily fixed Hero Selection. May not function entirely right. 1.62 (9/12/2014) * -Heroes will still die if they run out of energy in a Transport Ship * -Energy Warnings are more accurate * -All spears now share a 3 second cooldown * -Decreased Transport Ships acceleration from 2 to 1.25 * -Decreased Private Shuttles acceleration from 2.5 to 1.75 * -EMP duration decreased from 30 to 15 seconds * -Xel'Naga Temple Craft Encryptions, Craft Poisons, and Craft Poison Spears now condensed into submenus * -Added a craftable item Bone Necklace craftable in the Xel'Naga Temple which grants the following: * Required Materials: Bone x 6 * The equipped Hero gains +25% experience bonus. * Use: Offer this item to the Gods, granting an instant +150 exp. 1.61 (9/10/2014) * -Mage Fire Stone no longer has inventory (never intended) * -Trickster Illusions will now automatically attack nearby hostile targets when summoned * -Trickster Illusions no longer trigger Corrupted Will bonuses on bosses or Vital Warnings * -Crafting while meditating no longer causes crafted item to disappear * -Added information to loading screen for bug reports / suggestions / donations :) * -Attack priority for Assassin adjusted to equal the other sub-classes (never intended) * -Reshaped a few of the spawn regions to increase item spawn land coverage and reduce stranded Karak syndrome * -Terran Supply Ship now sells Vision of Isles for 40 Minerals, 2 in stock with 300 second cooldown * -Pools of Fish will now initially and continuously spawn in random locations in and along the main rivers every 120 seconds * These fish drop 1 Raw Meat upon death. 1.60 (9/7/2014) * -Players who leave and have their hero inside transport ships will still have their hero killed and items dropped to the ground * -Forager movement speed increased from 2.7 to 2.85 * -Seeker subclass movement speed increased from 2.85 to 2.9 * -Tele-Gatherer subclass movement speed increased from 2.9 to 2.95 * -Thief movement speed description appropriately listed as 2.8 * -Changed the Art Model and Icon of Dark Matter * -Added a new item craftable in the Xel'Naga Temple, Void Artifact: * Required Crafting Materials: Void Crystal - Void Crystal - Void Crystal - Relic * Use: Pings and reveals all Void Towers on the map for 15 seconds. * -Now on all modes, whenever your hero dies you will be given a permanent debuff Call of the Void which causes the following: * For each death (post-noob time) the hero has its life, energy, movement, reduced by 2% and armor by -0.25. * -All hostile Structures that have been revealed will still have their "snap shot" revealed in Fog of War (as originally intended)